


Scars

by YosanoOrihara



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YosanoOrihara/pseuds/YosanoOrihara
Summary: This might contain triggers like implied suicide and abuse.Thomas comes back home after five years planning to spent the last night of his life in his old home. Luckily, Newt is there to save him





	Scars

Newt stopped his car noticing his parking spot was taken. Angry, he got out of the car and went to the other car. It was an oversized jeep and it ocuppied the entire place at the front door. Some of the flowers Newt's girlfriend planted were taken under the heavy wheels wich made Newt even angrier. Plus, he's front door was largely opened.

"Oh sorry about that!" Someone shouted behind him. "I drove the entire night and the parking was too small."

Newt turned to face a brunet with a tired expression over his face.

"Well mate, you should definitely find another parking spot! This is a private property and you're breaking it."

Thomas chuckled. "I know it's a private property, I live here."

His words shocked Newt more that he ever wanted to admit. This handsome and mysterious dude was suppose to be his neighbor? Newt clearly didn't see that coming.

"You can't be Thomas! He left the house for good."

"Actually I hired out the house five years ago because I had some problems across the border." Thomas explained. "But now I'm back and I'm going to live in the room I saved for myself."

Newt would have been okay with that if the specific room wasn't part of his apartment.

"Well, there's a little problem with your room." He said watching Thomas' reaction. "It's gonna take me a couple of days to move everything out of it."

Thomas nodded and wiped his hands over his jeans. "Perfect, than I'll live in your apartment!"

Newt's expression faded as Thomas walked inside his house and literally unlocked his door.

"Okay, I need to see some ID!" Newt demanded and Thomas pulled it out of his pocket.

Newt checked it but everything was right. The guy in front of him was the exact one that put the house for rent.

"I'll prepare your room tomorrow. Till then you can have the couch." he stated.

Thomas made himself comfortable on the couch and turned the TV on. Newt sighed when he saw him there and went in the kitchen to prepare some food. His phone rang and Newt answered the call.

"How would you feel about me staying over the night today?" His girlfriend asked him excited.

In an usual day, Newt would've said yes but today he just couldn't. He refused it telling her he was too tired from work and apologized. Newt didn't understand why he didn't say the truth. Mostly because he didn't want her to be worried about him.

He returned to the living room but Thomas wasn't there. Newt assumed he had to use the bathroom and went inside his room. Thanks to Thomas he couldn't park his car properly and he wasn't going to get any fun that night. He decided to eat something and have a nap.

Time passed and Thomas still hadn't left his bathroom. This made Newt even more mad at him. Wasn't it enough that he had ti offer him his couch, now he was using his shower?

"Look, I know you're the owner of the house and shit but still I payed the bills for the last five years!" He shouted waiting for Thomas to get out.

However, when he received no sign Newt got worried and tried the door. Still no answer.

"I'm going in!" He warned Thomas before kicking the door.

It wasn't enough that he had to pay more bills, now he had to break his own door!

Thomas was passed out on his floor with blood flowing from his wrists. Newt kneeled near him trying to stop the bleeding. He wrapped the boy's wrists in bandages and carried him to his room.

As soon as Thomas woke up he punched him. "Are you a fucking idiot?" He yelled.

Newt hadn't cursed in a while like this and the fact that Thomas made him do it drove the blonde guy mad.

"You could've died in my bathroom!" Newt said triyng to calm down and not wake the other neighbors. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get out of the police list of suspects? No, becuase you weren't here then! What makes you think you have the right to come in my life and ruin everything?"

Thomas understood from Newt's destroyed look that he had done something bad. He was only thinking about him, about his own misery that he didn't notice what he did to everyone else.

"I'm so sorry, Newt!" He said, tears falling from his eyes.

Newt managed to calm down enough not to hit Thomas again.

"Should I take you to the hospital?" Newt asked Thomas.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, I can't go there again."

Newt sighed and offered him a cup of tea. Then he took a sit near him and kept watching him.

"Newt? Can I ask you a question?"

Newt nodded slightly.

"What did you mean by 'getting out of the police list of suspects?'"

It took a while for Newt to respond the question, mostly becuase no one knew that.

"I was involved in a murder six years ago. It wasn't my fault, I was drunk and my boyfriend wanted to go through the forest. We found a body and I called the police. By the time they made it there the body and my boyfriend were gone. The police never solved the case but I remained a person of interest in their cases for the next three years." Newt told. "Anyway, I don't think you've done anything nice in the past five years. Why else would you chose to die in my bathroom?"

Thomas smiled. Newt was right, he wasn't an angel, and yes, he drove back home only to die in the place he loved. He never expected to realise that no matter how shitty his life was there was always someone with bigger problems.

"My whole family died five years ago. I left this house to be with my aunt but by the time I got there she had already died. I continued to live in Mexico with Brenda – my step sister – until she got cancer. I couldn't bear to watch her diyng so I traveled around the world for the next five years. Spend every money I received from the rent until I woke up in street and realised I wasted five years. I hated myself so much that I drive back home just to die. I thought I was useless and I don't have any purpose in this shitty world so I decided to take my own life. I never thought I'd be ruining someone else's."

Newt was amazed by his deep words, so much that he pulled Thomas closer and kissed him gently. Thomas was just as surprised as him of that kiss but none of this mattered.

"I'm gonna fix you, Tommy!"Newt promised.

They cuddled in bed, sleeping like the world was about to end. And who knows, maybe it was.


End file.
